Moonlight's Passion
by Sisters of Earth and Flame
Summary: Sequel to The Light of Day and the Dark of Night. KuramaXOC. HieiXOC. Faith and Ayame return from their journey after 11 months, but how have Kurama and Hiei been taking their absence? And how is Suri handling her new life with the knowledge of her past? Warning: Story discontinued after chapter 11. Read at your own risk.
1. The Return

Hello, all! This is the 2nd book in the FA Series, the sequel to The Light of Day and the Dark of Night. If you haven't read that yet, you should before you read this, or else you won't understand… much of anything. Sorry, it took so long to post and all. Our excuse we're graduating and have lots of projects and papers, not to mention finals and college stuff.

Okay, enough delay. Let's get on with it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Faith and Ayame stood at the end of the newly regenerated graves of their families. Eleven months had passed since they had left Genkai's temple… and Kurama and Hiei.

The two best friends (basically sisters) looked at each other, smiling, a newfound sense of peace robbing the tension from their bodies and the lingering pain in their hearts and minds.

"It is a strange feeling," Faith whispered, knowing Ayame had heard her. "I have felt empty for so long and the constant, unceasing pain in my heart was nearly unbearable, but now I feel content, nearly whole. The pieces of my heart have been mended in a way I had never thought possible."

"We have two men to thank for that," Ayame grinned

Faith laughed. "Yes, and I have missed one of them very much. Thank God, we're going home."

"Home…"

"It's an almost overwhelming feeling, isn't it? To belong somewhere again."

"Yes… but a welcome one."

Faith pulled out a cell phone, but it was a special phone. On the outside it looked like a regular cell phone, but on the inside it was all made of the technology of the Spirit World.

Faith and Ayame had worked with Spirit World's scientists in their spare time to develop these phones to replace compacts the Team was forced to carry. This way one of the guys wouldn't look weird puling out, what looked like, a compact of make-up. It helped them blend in more.

The phone Faith carried was black and on the back of it was her name in red and in kanji. She flipped it open and entered the numeric pass code that secured all the unusual settings on the phone from someone who might find one who was not supposed to have it. The pass code was the same for all the phones.

Suddenly, her phone had new menus and options to choose from. She ignored these and immediately dialed the number for Koenma's office.

Ten rings later Koenma's teenage face popped up on the screen.

_Trying to make a good impression,_ Faith surmised. _Too late._

"Faith!" he exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"That was the idea," Ayame muttered, but Koenma hadn't heard her.

"We'll be coming home tomorrow. We need you to open a portal at our current location around noon."

"Done. How did it go?"

Faith smiled. "Peace of mind, heart, and body. Goodbye, Koenma." With that she pressed the 'end' button and the modified screen returned. She went to the menu and selected one of the options. The screen then changed again, along with the menu and its options, to that of a regular Human World phone.

"Noon tomorrow," Faith said with suppressed excitement.

"Noon tomorrow," Ayame echoed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They emerged from the portal into Koenma's office, seeing Team Urameshi arranged around the now-closed portal.

Ayame smiled slightly at Hiei but it soon disappeared as he simply scowled at her. Her face openly showed her confusion at this, but wiped it away.

Faith watched this unfold, before slowly turning to Kurama. His face remained effectively blank. She quirked an eyebrow, imploring as to why he was so carefully guarding himself, but she still received not even a flicker of emotion. Not only was his exterior guarded well, but his mind, shields tightly locked in place, preventing her from catching even the smallest thought.

Faith's playful smirk slowly turned to a small frown, as she contemplated his reaction to her return, or lack of reaction, as it were.

Koenma turned his head between the two couples, confused at the goings-on. "Well," he said, gathering the attention to himself, "how your trip?"

"Rather uneventful. No demon attacks or complications. Only plenty of restoration," Ayame answered factually.

"What? Restoration? What did you two do for eleven months?" Kuwabara asked.

Ayame and Faith glanced at each other before Faith answered him.

"We restored our families' graves, and took some much needed recovery time."

It was silent for a minute.

"For eleven months?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Faith and Ayame turned slowly to Kuwabara, glaring. In response, his shoulders hunched over, trying to make himself a smaller target (like that was possible), and he backed away slowly, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself (again, not like that was possible).

"Well, it's great to have you back!" Yusuke cried out, trying to break the growing tension.

"Thanks, Yusuke," Faith said. "Where's Suri?"

"She's insisting on being called Sayuri now, as it's her proper name, but we all tend to call her Suri from habit," he said.

"Her question still remains unanswered. Where's Sayuri?"

"She spent some time here getting used to her new life and mixing it with her own. Now she's confronting her father about his decision in sending her away," Yusuke told them.

"Is she doing okay?" Faith asked.

"She said it's been a little emotional, but not to worry, she's doing fine."

"Well, I'm glad she's pulling her life back together. Kami knows it's a difficult thing to do," Faith said with a small smile.

"That's for sure. Though, I think we had it a little easier. We can't get murder charges," Ayame said, her own small smile forming.

Silence followed before Kurama made a suggestion.

"Let's let the girls rest. I'm sure the past months have left them exhausted."

Faith looked back at Kurama, taking in his guarded expression, before nodding, "Thank you, Kurama," she said quietly, heading for the door, the team following.


	2. Tears of Pain

**Chapter 2: Tears of Pain**

Ayame stopped at the door to Genkai's temple as the rest of the team entered before her. She put her hand on Hiei's arm.

"What happened, Hiei? Why are you and Kurama distant from us?"

"Nothing happened," he replied.

"No, something happened. Before we left, we had kissed. Now you won't even tell me hello when I get back from almost a year away. Why is that?"

"Nothing happened here while you and Faith were gone without a word."

"So that's it? We took time to lay the last ghosts we can to rest and you get mad about it? Ok then, I'm sorry, Hiei, that I had to take care of myself and Faith had to do the same. We had to do what we could not at the age of six: give our families proper burials. Again, I'm sorry you didn't come before those that had died to protect us and gave everything for us before we knew about our own abilities. I sorry you didn't come before they died to help us with the pain we got. No one, NO one gave a fucking damn about two orphans, let alone that we were demons. Not even our god damned foster parents cared about us. They were always out of town. Why the hell would you care, though? All I am is the challenge you had to conquer. Isn't that right?" Tears ran down her face as these words escaped her mouth.

He grabbed her, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. As he pulled away he pushed her away from him. "You mean a hell of a lot more than that to me. I fought that for so long, not wanting any weaknesses, especially one as easily utilized as a living person. It's you that finds me only a challenge."

"How dare you say that?!? You know why I left! You know I had to! Without doing that, I could never have given myself to you. Not like I was willing to when I walked into Koenma's office."

Hiei paused at this. "What are you saying?"

"I was going to give myself to you as you'd requested before I left. I meant to come back and awaken the next morning with your mark on my flesh. Apparently you had other plans," she said, turning her back. She left him standing outside the door as it slammed behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stood in the doorway that led to the hall containing the bedrooms, her back to the living room and the rest of the team. She turned her head to the side so that her voice would carry to the inhabitants.

"Kurama," she said softly, "we need to talk."

She disappeared into the hallway, trusting Kurama to follow. Kuwabara's voice drifted after her.

"Uh-oh. Kurama's in trouble."

Faith stood inside her room, holding the door open, waiting for Kurama. She didn't have to wait long before he showed up at the door, her closing it behind him. Silence followed and nothing moved. Faith opened a window after some time, the strong breeze forcing its way into the room, sending both of their hair flying about their faces.

"What's up?" she asked, her back to the room, looking at the scenery outside.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked simply, his voice guarded.

Faith sighed. "I didn't call because I was afraid that you might ask me to come back, and I don't think I would have been able to say no. And that wouldn't have been good for anyone. I had to settle my past before I could think about the future."

Kurama was silent for a moment. "I was worried. After a while I thought you weren't coming back, that something had happened. I started to move on. Now that you're back I-," he paused, trying to word his thoughts properly, "I need some time to get used to you being around again, some time to decide if I could handle the possibility of you leaving again, especially after being with you."

She heard him turn and seconds later the door shut quietly.

Faith stood, unmoving, for sometime, frozen in place by the implications of what he said. He might never make love to her, or hold and kiss her again. She would possibly never again feel the warmth from him as she slept in his arms. Tears fell unbidden down her face, and she could care less.

She moved to sit on her well-kept bed and ended up collapsing. She curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, hugging herself as she cried herself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door woke Faith from her sleep. She just lay there as another knock came, unmoving, uncaring. Kurama was gone from her. What was left for her to care about?

"Faith, can I come in?"

Ayame.

She would live for her best friend and sister. Ayame needed her just as much as Faith needed Ayame. This moment would only prove that fact.

Silence was Ayame's only answer. She sighed before opening the door. There she saw Faith curled up in the middle of the bed, her head buried under her arms. Ayame slowly made her way to the bedside, and gently sat by the huddled figure. This close she could see Faith's body had a slight tremble that didn't seem to stop, no matter how much Faith tightened her grip.

Ayame lay down facing Faith, looking at the top of her buried head. Hesitantly, Ayame laid a hand on Faith's arm, and that opened the floodgates.

Faith crawled to Ayame, tremors racking her body. Faith curled up in Ayame's arms, and cried into her shoulder, sobs and whimpers escaping her mouth.

Ayame's control only lasted so long before she cried silently along with Faith, tightening her grip on the fox demon in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes, we both are on they verge on tears, if it makes those of you on the brink or with the trails going down your face feel better. We'll have more up ASAP, but with our Senior stuff going on and the school year coming to an end, we're kind of busy and stuck focusing on stuff for college and finishing out High School strong. Anyway, hold on, there will be more… we just aren't putting a date on it as of now… well, bye, for now!


	3. New Enemy

A/N: Yes, we did change everyone's favorite fire demon's name from being spelled 'Ayamae" to 'Ayame' just because 1) we wanted to and 2) we want to go with the proper way it would be spelled for the pronunciation. Sorry for any confusion! The same goes for 'Kaedae' being changed back to its original form 'Kaede'.

But, if you started reading the story after the change, don't worry about what I just said! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: New Enemy**

The only time the Team saw Ayame and Faith was when they had to walk through the temple to get to their rooms or the front door. Daily they would enter the domain with paper bags, which nobody knew what they contained.

Only Kurama and Hiei appeared unconcerned, and when the rest of the team asked them questions about the girls' strange behavior their answer was always silence.

The tension in the temple remained high and hard to work around. The girls refused to join in the missions and demon hunts. None of those with knowledge of the situation would speak of it to anyone. Kurama and Hiei remained silent, but Ayame and Faith simply hid, asking Yusuke after the state of Sayuri. She would be returning soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Faith," Yusuke greeted as she walked by, still in the same disheveled, depressed state.

But the difference this time, compared to the usual 'hi' and ignore situation, was that Faith stopped and turned to Yusuke.

"Yusuke," she said quietly, her voice trembling from crying and lack of use, "Can I talk to you?"

He blinked in surprise at her unexpected reply, but nodded, speechless.

He led her into his room, which was nearby, and closed the door behind her. He watched her as she took in the sights of his room.

Just as she expected the room was messy, which spoke to Yusuke's personality and nature. She hesitated before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He moved to sit beside her, the bed sinking slightly under both their weights.

Yusuke looked to Faith who was playing with the hem of her shirt, deep in thought, and as tense as hell.

Yusuke knew he should wait for her to say what she wanted to say, but the silence was getting to him and he had never really been a patient person.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

She stopped fidgeting and met his worried gaze. She took a deep breath and began.

"To start, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. I needed someone to talk to, some one who wasn't going through this. Also, a male point of view might help me out.

"You know how Aya and I have been in this mood for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kurama is deciding on if he wants to date me anymore. I'm not quite sure what Hiei's deal is, but it's probably about the same. Aya doesn't talk about it."

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you and Kurama were perfect for each other. The last I heard from him he loved you, and I mean truly and deeply loved you. Did he really say that?"

"I quote, 'I need some time to get used to you being around again, some time to decide if I could handle the possibility of you leaving again, especially after being with you.'"

Yusuke was silent for a moment, taking in this unthinkable situation. During his thought process he looked over at Faith and noticed the fresh trail of tears down her cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. "Faith, I just want you to know I'm here for you anytime you need me, day or night. If you want I'll talk to him and see what's going on."

She laid her head on his shoulder wiping the tears of her right cheek off onto his shirtsleeve. "Thanks, Yusuke. I really appreciate it." She paused, hesitating on the next piece of information. "There is another thing that will affect how soon you talk to him. Do you recall what happened before Aya and I left, other than the fight with Hiroyuki?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know-" He stopped, suddenly realizing what she meant. He looked down at her as her eyes rose to meet his. "You're in heat?"

"No, but I will be soon," she whispered.

He gave her a slight hug. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Just don't mention what I just told you. I don't want that to affect his decision. Besides, if he as smart as he appears he'll figure it out."

"Consider it done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke greeted, leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen where Kurama was cooking.

Kurama glanced at his black-haired teammate. "Hello, Yusuke."

Yusuke watched as Kurama turned back to his cooking, ignoring him.

He sighed before stating, "I know what's happening between you and Faith."

Kurama's hand stopped its action of stirring momentarily before turning off the stove and removing the pan.

"What's up, Kurama? You love her, you know you do. So, why do you have to decide if you want to be with her or not?"

Kurama was silent, hands moving mechanically as thoughts racked his mind.

Yusuke stood there as minutes of silence passed by. For this he could afford to be patient; for Faith's happiness he could afford to be patient. He hated seeing her like this, and that puzzled him. Yeah, she was a teammate, even a friend, but this was beyond that.

Kurama's voice interrupted his confused thoughts.

"I don't think my heart could survive her leaving again. If I don't get attached, then when she leaves again it won't hurt as much as it did last time."

"Man, your head really is screwed up."

Kurama spun around, his calm façade cracking, letting fiery anger gleam in his eyes. "And what would you know of it?"

"What makes you think that she's going to leave again? That she even wants to? She told me earlier that she would do everything in her power to stay here, in the first home she's had since her family was killed. And you know what makes this her home? You. You are the reason this is home to her."

Kurama's anger faded and he stared at Yusuke with a newfound respect and admiration.

Yusuke continued, "Tell me you don't love her."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. Tell me you never want to hold her again. That you never want to make love to her."

"I can't!" Kurama shouted, hands clenched at his sides. Kurama's eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time he had lost control like this. It was completely out of his character.

Yusuke smiled. "Then you need to pull it together, man, and tell her what you really feel, because right now, she's slipping through your fingers. There's only so much hurt a person can take in their life."

As Yusuke said this, the night Faith talked to Yusuke outside their tent before the fight with Hiroyuki pushed to the forefront of his mind.

**Flashback**

"My dilemma was different. All the people I have ever loved are dead. I was afraid to love another. I love Aya, but I figure the only reason she isn't dead is because she is like me in that sense. I couldn't handle it if I lost him too, Yusuke," tears started to fall from her eyes at the thought. "I just couldn't."

**Fast Forward**

"I cannot promise that I won't die, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to live, to live for you," Kurama told her softly.

**End Flashback**

'_Live for you', _Kurama repeated the promise in his mind. He smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Yusuke. I will try to sort through my feelings, and then I will tell her what conclusion I've come to."

"That's all we can ask for." Yusuke pushed away from the doorframe, and turned to leave. A passing thought forced him to stop. He had promised he wouldn't tell, but he hadn't promised he wouldn't hint. "And Kurama? She's going to need you soon. Really soon, from what I gather." He looked over his shoulder to smirk at the confused Kurama. "Think about all that happened before she left, and I think you'll get it."

Kurama watched Yusuke's retreating back until it turned out of sight.

_What could Yusuke mean? What happened before she left…_ he trailed into thought and memory. His eyes went wide in realization. _How could I have not thought of this. She's going to be in heat soon. Her depression was making her weak already, but this… this will make her so much more vulnerable. As much as I hate to say it, she'll be anybody's meat._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke headed toward Ayame's room. Faith had not been in her own room, and this was the only other place she would be. He knocked, but received no answer. He frowned, but knocked again.

"It's Yusuke. I'm coming in," he warned before opening the door.

He stopped dead as the inside of the room came into view.

Faith lay unconscious on her side, blood trailing from her left temple and down her cheek.

He rushed to her side yelling for Kurama. He knelt beside her and cradled her in his arms. He brushed fingers lightly down the cheek not smeared with blood, whispering her name.

Hiei appeared in the room first. Shock and rage evident on his face as he took in the room and realized Ayame wasn't there, and that she should be. Kurama rushed in seconds later, hesitating at the door for a few seconds before running to Faith and Yusuke, grabbing the medical kit that lay on the counter in the bathroom on the way.

As he looked at Faith's head injury he soon realized Ayame was not in the room with them.

"Where's Aya?" he asked the room as he cleaned the gash on her head and started to bandage it.

Hiei remained silent, so Yusuke answered, "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith shot up in bed, eyes wide in fear and panic. Hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her head to snap to her right. Her eyes focused on Yusuke, and she fell into his arms, exhausted.

Yusuke hesitantly pulled her into his lap as he felt her wet tears fall onto his arm. He looked up at Kurama, who went unnoticed by Faith. Kurama was desperately trying to hide his emotions, but his concern for Faith was making that difficult.

Hiei sat in one of the window seats beside Faith's bed, unmoving.

It was then that Kuwabara decided to walk in.

"Hey, guys! What's…" he paused as he realized something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Kuwabara had been out with Yukina for most of the day, and therefore had no idea about what had happened.

"Yusuke…" Faith's hoarse voice whispered.

"I'm here. What happened?" he asked gently, not wanting to aggravate her condition.

"He took Aya," she sobbed.

"Who? Who took Aya?"

"A shadow kitsune named Ronin," she whispered.

Kurama nodded and left the room to tell Koenma about their new enemy.

Yusuke stroked her hair lightly. "We'll get her back, Faith. I promise we will."

She nodded as he moved her back to the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, and in that moment he realized the reason he cared for her so much. He cared for her like a brother cared for a little sister. She was like a sister to her. He rolled that thought through his mind over and over again, then smiled.

"Rest. I'm going to go talk to Koenma about finding this Ronin guy." He brushed tears from her cheeks before turning to leave.

Hiei followed. "He will pay with his life," he muttered in rage to Yusuke.

"I know. Believe me, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUST READ!!! \/ 

Hey! Faith here. I'm assuming you all have read the prequel to this, The Light of Day and the Dark of Night. (If you haven't you shouldn't be reading this!!! Bad!!!) Anyway, I was wondering if any of you would like to read a little, kind of, epilogue to it. It won't be that long, but I will guarantee that it will be funny. Please review and say whether you would be interested or not (because if none of you want it I'm not going to write it!).


	4. Held Hostage

A\N: Yes, we did do what you think we did. And, yes, you are about to learn more about the situation. Don't sweat it! She'll be fine. But, I'll let you get down to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: ****Held Hostage**

Faith woke to a major headache and a weight on her chest. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet the bright blue ones of a certain loveable yet ferocious cat.

"Kuma, you furball," she groaned, playfully irritated.

Her frown turned into a small smile as she reached up to scratch the cat behind one ear. Kuma purred, laying his head down on her shoulder. Faith closed her eyes to the feel of the cat's vibrating throat on her shoulder.

"I know," Faith whispered to the ball of fluff. "I miss her too."

It was when she opened her eyes again, only seconds later, that she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Kurama had been sitting in one of her reading chairs the whole time. For a long spance of time they just stared at each other, neither sure of what they would say to the other.

Finally, Kurama broke the silence as Kuma climbed off Faith's chest to lie beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She took a minute to listen to her body. Other than the headache she had woken up with she felt fine, physically that is.

"Just a headache," she said softly.

She reached up one hand to touch her temple, where the pain seemed to resonate from, and instead of touching skin and hair, she felt a bandage. Her hand ran along it and found that it wrapped all the way around her head.

Kurama stood and went into Faith and Ayame's conjoined bathroom.

Faith planted her hands on the bed and pushed herself up, and immediately a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. She managed to stay sitting up despite this. It was then she realized she was wearing a different shirt than before.

_Who changed my shirt, I wonder?_

It was at that time Kurama returned, sensing her confusion and pointed stare at her shirt he answered her obvious question.

"I did it."

She looked up at him, startled by his presence. She hadn't realized he had walked back into the room. "You did what?"

"I changed your shirt."

He had the grace to look a bit uncomfortable and she appreciated that, but it didn't change the fact that he had undressed her and she wasn't sure they were even dating anymore. Before she could reprimand him he spoke again.

"It had blood on it. I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in it, let alone get blood all over your sheets," he explained, handing her two extra-strength Tylenol and a glass of water.

She took them gratefully, putting the pills in her mouth followed by the water and swallowing. Setting the glass on her nightstand, she looked up at Kurama before moving to stand up.

"I don't think you should be standing up right now," he cautioned.

She ignored him and continued her action, gripping the edge of the nightstand for support. As she pushed herself up another wave of dizziness overtook her. This time she couldn't remain upright. As she braced to hit the ground it never came. She opened her eyes to find hands holding her. She looked up and met Kurama's worried gaze.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the man she deeply loved. The emotion roared through her, leaving her breathless and oddly satisfied.

It was then the tears over-spilled down her cheeks. "Why?" she asked, pain etched in her voice.

That simple word asked so many questions. Why did you hurt me? Why are you still worried about me? Why don't you love me anymore? Why did you leave me alone? The last question was the important one, the one she most wanted an answer to.

He looked to the side, unable to meet her tearful gaze. He moved himself to sit on the ground, positioning her in his lap. She sat unmoving, hands in her lap, as she waited for him to answer.

"Faith," he whispered, "I can't say in words how deeply sorry I am. As Yusuke said, my head is screwed up."

She blinked in surprise. This was not what she had been expecting, and she smiled at his use of Yusuke's colorful phrases.

"He really said that?" she asked, her smile growing.

He returned the smile, "Yes, he did, and he is right. Looking back, I have no idea what I was thinking. I love you, so much so that I should have welcomed you home by making you my mate forever and always."

Her eyes widened at his words._ Is he asking me to mate with him now?! His timing is… interesting, to say the least, if that is what he's asking._

He laughed lightly at her expression. "I'm not asking that we do this here and now. We have to find Aya and bring her back home first. I wouldn't feel right sharing such joyous moments with you, while she is being held somewhere against her will."

He was so caring and considerate that it warmed her. Kami, she loved this man.

"I should ask you this properly," he paused. "When Aya is returned home safely will you mate with me?"

She didn't say anything for a few long minutes, just looked up into his face, into his eyes, seeing the love embedded there, seemingly irremovable. She slowly nodded before speaking, bringing her hand up to lie against his cheek.

She grinned, "I would love to mate with you, my sexy fox."

He laughed in humor at her pet name and in happiness at her acceptance of his proposal. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately. She jumped in surprise at his sudden and unexpected kiss, causing his him to chuckle deep in his throat. She quickly accepted and returned his kiss, opening her mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue stroked hers and she moaned at the feel of it. Kami, she had missed the taste of him, the feel of him.

They remained like this for well over five minutes before parting for air. They were panting, out of breath, and grinning.

"So," he started, "What was in those bags that you always entered the house with?"

Her grin dimmed to the smile, but she wasn't any less happy. "The king of all comfort foods." At his questioning look she elaborated, "Sweet snow."

_Of course, _he chuckled. _Ice cream would be that._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, are you going to behave, or do I have to lock you up?" the demon asked. Ayame glared at him as he smiled, his pointed teeth gleaming a sickly yellow.

"You'll never win this. You're best off killing me," Ayame spat in his face.

"Now, my dear girl, you may have had my master's mercy, but you will get no such thing from me. I will have you. And you will have my children."

Ayame's blood ran cold at that statement. She knew what state she would be in soon… and it seemed that this opponent did as well.

She held her head high, her expression guarded. "And what makes you think I will allow such a thing to happen?"

"You will have no choice, if I must resort to that. Of course, you will be moaning underneath me from the feelings you get when I take you. You will not be left wanting." His black eyes sparkled with the thoughts he was thinking, his gaze sliding over Ayame's body. She struggled against the demons holding her in place to no avail. She could not escape.

"Through you, I shall have the strongest children. The only thing better would be to also have Faith, but that is currently impossible. So, I will settle for one. Now, you need to sleep, my dear. You will be plenty tired within only a short time. Rest up while you can, lovely." The demon turned and left as the other demons attached the cuffs to Ayame's arms and left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving her in complete darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith ran at Yusuke, causing him to panic for she was not slowing down. At the last moment she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, laughing. Yusuke had just managed to catch her, using his hands on her butt to support her weight.

"Um… Faith… what's going… on?" His words steadily grew softer as he watched Kurama enter room, the same happy expression on his face that he had seen on Faith's.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" Faith exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" Yusuke managed to get out of his constricted throat.

Faith immediately loosened her grip and sat back just enough to look down at his face. The grin never disappeared, but somehow managed to grow.

He smiled up at her, her happiness making him happy. "Any time."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last hug, though not as life threatening, and then hopped down.

"We should get some sleep," Kurama said, smile fading. "School starts tomorrow."

Faith turned to Kurama, panic written on her face. "What about Aya?"

Yusuke pulled her back into his arms, hugging her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. "We can't do anything until Koenma finds some information on this guy. We have no idea where to look. It would be better to stay here and try to continue as normally as possible instead of running off to the Makai and fighting ever demon we come in contact with for information."

Kurama stared at the black-haired teenager. He was really maturing. Normally, Yusuke would have gone in fists first, logic later, if ever. Now he was thinking rationally.

"Yusuke's right. Koenma will call us when he finds something that pertains to our shadow kitsune. Until then it is best we save our strength for when we rescue her."

Faith nodded a little too rapidly. Yusuke gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go, and watched as Kurama guided her out of the room and around the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame stopped struggling against the restraints. Her attacks were to no avail, and all she had managed to do was exhaust herself and scrape up her wrists. She closed her eyes, fighting off the tears she felt.

_Faith, where are you, sister? I need you... and I need Hiei… Why do I want him to save me so desperately? Why do I care that he no longer loves me? … Why didn't I see this coming?! I should know better than to rely on another! No one can help me… not even myself. I am doomed to be a brood mare for a former follower of my worst enemy. I just have to accept the fact…_

_What am I thinking?! I will not succumb to this feeling of weakness! …And I will not cry! The last thing I need to be as Yukina was… except that I would also be his whore… I cannot let this happen!_

She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp at what she saw before her. Ronin's face showed out of the gloom of the holding cell.

"Are you ready, pet?"

Ayame growled low in her throat as her answer. She once again sought out for her sister, but continued feeling the mental block on the building. She knew she was utterly alone with the kitsune.

"Now, now! There's no need for hostility! You must remember who will sate your need once you hit your heat."

"I need no relief! Kill me or you will wish you had!"

"My dear, I have great need of you. I will not wish I had killed the one who shall bear my strong children."

"I will bear no such child. I will kill any you place in my body."

"Not if I tie you to my bed. After all, that is your true place." He laughed as he exited the room once again.

_That is one obnoxious demon._


	5. Payback

**Chapter 5: Payback**

"Faith," Kurama said softly, shaking the sleeping kitsune lightly. "Faith, you have to wake up."

Faith groaned in response and turned over on her other side, pulling the covers tighter around her.

Kurama sighed before walking to the foot of the bed and yanking the covers out of Faith's tight grip and onto the floor.

If Kurama thought this was going to work he was wrong. Really, really wrong.

She curled up in a fetal position while pulling off the pillowcase of the pillow next to her and almost completely covering herself with it.

Kurama stood there for a second, completely surprised that through all that she hadn't woken up or even yelled at him to stop.

He then tried another course of action. He pulled open the curtains on the windows that stood on either side of the bed, then looked expectantly at Faith.

She hadn't moved an inch.

He moved to kneel beside the bed, facing her turned back. _I can't believe this is what it's going to take to wake her up._

He leaned forward, hesitating for just a second, before sinking his teeth into the back of her neck.

He felt her body buck under his mouth as a gasp mixed with a moan and a growl escaped her mouth. He moved back. _That was the most interesting sound I think I've ever heard._

Faith shot up, breath coming in pants as her body flared with heat and desire. Her head moved slowly to look at the clock, and then moved even slower to look at Kurama, her glare a promise of pain.

"What?!" she growled.

She didn't care how much she wanted this man. Waking her at 7 am was unforgivable, not to mention hazardous to the health of the person who dared to do it.

"You have to get ready for school," Kurama explained calmly.

Her glare became darker. "You woke me… at 7 in the fucking morning… for school!" Despite trying to keep herself from yelling, the word school shot that all to hell.

"Yes, now, go get a shower, and I'll try to dig your uniform out of the bottom of the closet."

Kurama stood and went to do exactly what he said he was going to do. He could feel the scalding heat of her glare on his back as he walked to her closet and opened it. Only when he knelt to find said articles of clothes did he feel the glare recede, and faint footsteps on the black carpet.

Faith stopped just behind Kurama, where he was on his hands and knees, searching her closet. She felt the evil grin grow on her face as the idea of payback flooded her mind.

Kurama found it odd when Faith retreated to the bathroom and the sound of water drifted into the bedroom. Before he could contemplate this further he saw the hem of the school's uniformed skirt sticking out from under a box of old books. He moved the box to the side to find the skirt, shirt, jacket, and a tie neatly pressed under the box.

He was sure that if she knew the uniform had been kept in neat order she would have remedied that. He dragged the uniform out and laid it out on the bed. The tie confused him. It was the school's colors, but it was not a part of the boy's uniform, let alone the girls. He set the tie beside the uniform, then went back to the closet to find the scarf that was supposed to go along with the uniform along with the shoes and stockings.

He found the shoes, one on each side of the closet, and soon found the stockings, which had been tied together and used to keep a lid on a box that was packed a little too full with sketchpads. He had searched the closet top to bottom by then and hadn't found the scarf.

That was when he heard the shower turn off.

-In the bathroom with Faith-

"Now for the payback," she muttered before calling out for Kurama.

"What is it?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"I can't find a towel. Could you get one out of my closet?"

"Sure."

Faith heard him return a minute later, and he opened the door a crack before shoving his hand through with the towel in it. She took it and thanked him.

Yes, she had towels in the bathroom, but the ones in her closet were smaller and would show off more.

She towel dried her hair before tucking it around her and stepping into the bedroom.

Kurama's back was turned to her as he spoke. "I couldn't find the scarf, but I found a tie in the school's colors." His question was obvious.

"I don't like scarves, so I bought the tie."

He turned around, mouth opening to say something else, but whatever it was never made it out. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth remained slightly agape.

The red towel barely came down over her butt. If she bent over it wouldn't cover her at all. The two ends of the towel had to be pulled tightly together to fit around her body, read breasts, which caused said breasts to be pushed up and together, the top of the towel managing to cover nipples with little room to spare.

A deep blush rose to his face before he moved away from the bed, turning his back to her, giving her access to the clothes and some privacy.

She grinned and dropped the towel.

Kurama heard the exact moment when the towel fell to the floor and his pulse sped up. Suddenly he felt her bare body pressed against the thin material of his shirt. (He had yet to change into his uniform.) Her arms wrapped around him, hands splayed on his chest.

She could feel the muscles of his stomach and his chest as she ran her hands up him. Her hands stopped at the top button of his shirt and undid it. His immediate reaction was to grab her hands, but a low threatening growl from her stopped his hands and caused them to drop back to his sides. Her hands continued to unbutton the shirt, and his breathing speed up along with his pulse, both of which she could feel go through his back and into her chest.

When she undid the last button her hands parted the fabric and ran up the front of his body again, this time touching skin. His breathing stilled as the slid her hands over his shoulders, under the shirt, and slid the white piece of fabric down his arms and onto the floor.

Her hands rested on his hips, and she didn't do anything for three long minutes. She just stared at his bare back, watching the muscles twitch from the strain of trying not to move and being so tense.

Finally, she felt her lips on the skin between his shoulder blades, causing him to sharply inhale. Her kisses followed down his spinal column until they reached the top of his pants. She paused for a second before applying a slow, long, sensuous lick up his spine. He shuddered uncontrollably and hard as a loud gasp escaped. His breathing was wild now. His entire upper body moving with the force of it.

A few more seconds past before she got to the point. She grabbed that long hair of his and held it up, leaving his neck bare. She then returned the favor and sunk her teeth into the back of his neck, hard. His legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees, and she followed, remaining attached to his neck. A growl rumbled from the depths of his throat and she let go, moving back, and dropping his hair back over his shoulder. His neck had a perfect imprint of her teeth and was already turning colors. She knew it would a colorful bruise in a few hours and she grinned at her mark. Payback and marking territory. Who knew life could be so ironic?

She stood and went to go get dressed, leaving Kurama on his knees, trying to regain his composure. She retrieved a black silk bra and matching panties before returning to the bed where her uniform sat.

Kurama looked as if nothing changed, even his shirt was back on and buttoned, when she finished dressing. He stood at the foot of the bed with his back still to her. She laughed lightly, walking around him to stand looking up into his face. Emotions crossed his face so fast she couldn't identify them. He seemed to have trouble controlling them let alone keeping on in place. Finally, the one that stayed was heat, desire, longing.

She grinned at her victory. He woke her up early in the morning, more importantly by getting her hot for him, and then crushing it with the fact he had did all that so that she could go to school. She couldn't even play with him for a bit. Now that was just downright cruel.

He looked down at her in her school uniform and he fought the desire that was filling him, taking over. Their school colors had been changed to black and purple a couple years ago, replacing that pinkish-purple color they had had to wear. Her blouse was white and the tie that was not school issue was black with her initials in purple script. She had skipped the jacket all together, leaving the blouse untucked over her black and purple plaid skirt with lines of white that broke up the colors only a bit. The plaid pleated skirt only reached mid-thigh, shorter than most girls, meaning she hadn't worn this particular uniform in quite some time. The stockings were black and started just below her knee to disappear into her black shoes. The outfit she was wearing was most definitely NOT helping him control himself, not that she was about to help anyway.

She pushed him back on the bed, and crawled over him, and stopped, straddling his waist. Her lips found his quickly and passionately. He returned the passion, the heat, eagerly. She felt his hands under her skirt, tightly grabbing her butt through the silk panties, pushing her down and against him.

She felt him tight through the panties and the rough materiel of the jeans he wore. They both moaned at the feel, the kiss growing hotter. Tongues slipped into each other's mouths, and they devoured one another.

When Kurama started to move against her, despite the barriers, she broke off the kiss. Both their mouths glistened from the kiss. Kissing, like sex, is supposed to be messy, if you do it right.

She stood on her knees, looking down at his face, as his hands slid from her butt down her thighs to land on the bed. Confusion, along with heat remained etched in his features.

She backed off him, her right hand sliding down his chest, his stomach, and slower over the bulge in his jeans. She felt him grow harder, thicker, even through the thick material. A growl issued from deep within him, and then her hand left and she stood between his knees at the end of bed.

She smiled, content and happy. "Payback is a bitch."

With that she turned, and left, making sure she really worked it in the short, plaid skirt.


	6. School Drama

**Chapter 6: School Drama**

Faith sat next to Kurama in their math class. The teacher, Mr. Yakamura, was talking about functions. Faith, however, was not paying the least bit of attention. Her arm lay across her desk with her head lying on top of it. She was not sleeping, as the position suggested, but staring at the wall, trying to make a telepathic connection with Aya. All she got was the feeling of danger that was surrounding her best friend and sister. Someone was blocking her mind from her, and she had a good guess on who it was. Ronin.

"Faith Alana Kitamura!"

Faith shot up in her desk, eyes wide, hand moving to the pocket that held her knife. It was when she saw her teacher's scowl and the class looking at her that she realized he had been asking her a question, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

She blinked a few times while moving her hand back to her lap.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"When is a function piecewise continuous on an interval?" Mr. Yakamura repeated angrily.

"It is piecewise continuous on an interval if the function is bounded on the interval and the interval can be divided into a finite number of intervals on each of which the function is continuous."

Mr. Yakamura's eyes narrowed, "Textbook answer."

Faith sighed, "Even so, it is right."

If it was even possible his gaze narrowed more. "You don't have your textbook."

Faith feigned surprise. "Would you look at that! I don't! However could I know such a thing when I skip class all the time! Because I already know this. It is why I skip class. Why attend a class that teaches a subject you know everything about? It's a waste of time." Faith leaned back in her seat, arms crossing over her stomach.

"Then why did you suddenly decide to attend?" the teacher growled.

Faith turned her head to deliver a glare to Kurama. "Because he woke me up at 7 in the freaking morning and made me come."

Everybody's attention turned to Kurama who noticeably blushed at the attention.

Faith sighed again before standing up. "I'll leave. It was interesting to be bored for once."

Faith could swear her teacher's face was about to turn purple.

Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but Faith stopped him, putting her hand over his mouth. "Don't argue, Kurama. I'll meet you in the courtyard." She removed her hand and expertly pressed her lips against his, kissing him long and fervently.

She withdrew with a smirk. The whole close stared, open-mouthed, as she sauntered out of the classroom, then turned to Kurama. They just couldn't believe he finally had a girlfriend, and once they got over the shock sparks would fly. The girls would go after Faith, and the guys would go after Kurama in jealous, unbelieving rages. They would then turn on each other with various accusations about their boyfriends or girlfriends trying to get with Faith or Kurama. It would be hell on earth, which is what Faith had called school since day one.

Ayame came out of her thoughts as the cell door opened, revealing the shadow kitsune as it always did. His sickly teeth gleamed as he smiled at her. She fought not to turn her face away, to hide her fear. As he approached her, she released a growl low in her throat.

His smile only grew at her defensiveness. He reached out with a hand and brushed her naked breast with the back of his fingers. "Come now, pet. You know you want this."

"Get your _filthy_ hands off me!"

He smirked and continued his attentions as she fought not to wince. She moved her leg in an attempt to kick him. The chains rattled as she moved and as she recoiled her leg, he stepped back, caught her leg, and attached it to the near-by shackle.

"Now, pet. You must behave. You can't go doing that. You may hurt our future children."

"The children that I will have nothing to do with?"

"Be that as it may, you will give me strong children. No matter what I must do to put them in your body."

He moved his head as her left foot went to connect. He grabbed it in one hand and the shackle in the other. She was soon immobilized.

A feeling of helplessness flowed over her as he stood again, his mouth grabbing at her breast. She fought the moan, holding it in her throat. She felt her body reacting and fear grew in her. _Not now! Not here! Not with him!_

She inhaled sharply as his teeth grazed her skin. He brushed his hand down her stomach as he continued his attentions. Her stomach twitched slightly at the feel of his touch. So soft. So tender.

_Not tender! Abusive! Stay focused. They'll come. Faith'll come. She'll find me. She can save me._

Her thought process ended abruptly as his fingers reached the juncture of her legs. The shackles held her legs apart, she'd already tried.

"My my, pet. Your words seem to be lies. You _do_ want me! I'm hurt that you would lie to me."

"Go rot in he-" her words were cut off by his fingers entering her core. She winced as he pressed further. She put the pain in the back of her mind and reached out for Faith once more. She pressed through the momentarily weakened block and found her as Ronin moved his fingers again. Her thoughts became jumbled but she held tight to the connection, sending what she could to Faith: her fear, her need, and her want to be safe at home.

"Goodness. You really want this, don't you? You want me to take you. Isn't that right?"

"Never!" She spat in his face. She got the desired effect. His hand withdrew from her. He then used the same hand to smack her face.

"You will be obedient!" He then stormed from the room.

Faith sat under a tree, Hiei's tree to be precise, but she wasn't going to let on that she knew he was watching her.

The wind was fierce. The trees rustled and swayed with the unseen force.

Faith reached up and pulled out a leaf that had gotten caught in her hair. She watched as the wind picked it up off her extended palm and moved it across the yard.

The thick clouds chose that moment to completely block the sun's rays, covering the landscape in shadow. The wind picked up, blowing her hair wildly around her face and up into the air.

That's when she felt it, a weight growing in her mind. At first she thought it was Hiei trying to break into her mind, but when he dropped down in front of her, concern peeking out from behind his usually blank eyes she knew it was something else, something more familiar, yet twisted and different.

"Hiei…" she gasped as it suddenly became harder to breathe.

The weight was growing, building, becoming stronger and stronger, harder and harder to keep at bay.

Her vision started to blur as Hiei knelt down in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She gripped his arms tightly, hoping that the feel of something solid would keep her grounded. She felt that if she let go she would be carried far away from where she sat, to someplace she did not want to be, somewhere dark, evil.

She couldn't hold it back any longer though. It came over her in a flood and her body became limp and collapsed. She felt warm, familiar arms catch her, hold her, but she didn't have time to figure out who they belonged to before her consciousness was carried out of her body and taken to that dark, evil place.

Heat immediately flooded her. It did not belong to her, but soon that wouldn't matter. It found her own dormant heat and caressed it, coaxed it out from the depths of her being. The two flames swirled around each other, rubbing against each other, teasing and playing, spiraling to the surface until they exploded out into the world. Her heat was now awake and breathing fresh air, while the other returned to whom it belonged.

It was only after the foreign heat had left that she felt something other than the fire filling her- fear, exhaustion, and a dwindling determination. It slammed into her with an uncontrolled force. Pain racked the body she no longer inhabited. She felt it faintly, but not enough to be concerned by it. What she was concerned about were these emotions. They were not hers, but they felt as though they were. They were strong, nearly overwhelming. She fought to make sense of it. She figured someone must be sending them to her, someone desperate, someone she knew. Aya.

These were Aya's feelings and emotions. It had been her heat that had entered her and coaxed hers to life. To lose control so much she had to be in big trouble, and on the edge of an abyss she might never be able to climb out of.

Faith's back arched, her eyes thrown wide, as she was slammed back into her body. She gasped, taking in wheezing breaths. Her throat felt sore, as if she had worn it out. Pain flooded her body, making it throb in time with her heartbeat. She barely felt Kurama's and Hiei's hands as they held her arms and legs down. Tears fell from her eyes at the pain and Aya's message.

Her body stilled and remained passive under their hands. The only movement was her chest as she labored to breathe. It took her several attempts before she could speak.

"Kurama…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her coughs were so hard that they jerked her body.

The hands let go of her and Kurama gathered her entire upper body into his lap, holding her, stroking her hair.

A bottle of water appeared in front of her face as her coughs died away. Kurama helped her sit up, and let her lean back against him as she sat on his lap. Kurama unscrewed the cap and passed it to her trembling hands. She had to grip it tightly in both of her pale hands to keep it from shaking as she drank the cool liquid. She felt it coat her raw throat and soothe it.

She had finished the bottle before she was able to speak without being thrown into coughing fits.

"It was Aya," Faith whispered, only a slight hoarseness keeping her voice from sounding normal.

"Aya did this to you?" Kurama questioned as he hugged her from behind, his chin lying comfortingly on her shoulder.

She held his arms tightly to her as she answered. "Not on purpose." New tears started to fall from her eyes. "She's so scared," Faith said, her voice trembling. Kurama hugged her tighter.

Hiei was showing blatant concern for Aya. He never showed emotion. This wasn't like him. Then again, it wasn't like Aya to be scared of anything. That is what concerned him. Despite his cold reaction to her return, he still loved her, and it was almost more than his heart could handle.

"He… he's trying to mate with her," Faith sobbed.

Both Kurama and Hiei stilled.

_He's touching her! No one, NO ONE TOUCHES HER! I am going to tear his heart out. I swear, Aya. He will pay. Please, just please hang on. We're coming for you._

Faith gained more control over herself as she sagged farther down against Kurama's body. Her own body hurt, and she had the most excruciating migraine, not to mention this little incident left her exhausted and very tired.

"Her strength is dwindling," Faith continued, snuggling into Kurama's warm, soothing body. "I've been trying to make a telepathic connection with her all day. I figured I have the strongest connection to her, and I have always been able to reach her, even across worlds, and that I would be able to contact her, but Ronin's been blocking her from me. During math I was trying to weave through the block and was starting to make some progress before the teacher broke my concentration. If I was to attempt it again I would have to start from the beginning. Also, he subconsciously strengthened the block. It would be a lot harder the second time around."

Faith paused to catch her breath, and push away the drowsiness.

"I asked to leave class as soon as I felt something was wrong. I got here just as you collapsed. You had stopped breathing. Seconds later you started screaming, and your body went into a fit. We had to hold you down. I thought something was killing you from within your mind."

"Aya was trying to send me a message. During one of Ronin's attempts to mate with her she broke through his block enough to send me a message, but the block was too strong and she was too weak mentally to control what was sent and to what degree. She didn't mean to but she telepathically attacked my mind, and the only bits of the message that got through were her emotions and a few sensations. It was as if I could feel his hands on my body."

Her body trembled involuntarily, and Kurama did his best to try and soothe her.

"He will pay for this, Faith, I promise you," Hiei stated, his voice cold, yet holding the heat of his rage.

"There's another thing," she said hesitantly. "Her heat has risen, and during the message she accidentally awakened mine. The only thing keeping it locked away right now is my utter exhaustion."

Ayame woke to Ronin's hand on her face. He held her gently, applying ice to the swollen side of her face. "I'm sorry, pet. I'd marked you too soon."

Ayame said nothing, retreating to her thoughts of being home, the things in her dreams. Safe, Faith and Kurama happy together, Hiei holding her, saying he was sorry.

She was pulled from these thoughts at the sound of a key in the shackles and the blood-coated metal being removed from her skin. As she was about to rejoice, two demons appeared from the shadows and took hold of her arms.

She was then taken to another room down the hall that solely held a large bed covered in black bedding. The room was engulfed in shadows with the exception of the four two-candle sconces causing the minute amount of light to flicker.

Ayame was laid on the bed and her pulse raced. Ronin secured her wrists once again in shackles. These were connected to the bed's headboard.

"I hope that's a bit better, Pet. Now, I have some business to tale of. I'll be back later." He walked out, once again leaving Ayame alone with her thoughts of safety and love. Everything she didn't have in her current location.


	7. Need

**Chapter 7: Need**

Kurama got permission from the principle to let Faith go home. She had passed out soon after her explanation of what had happened. Kurama had argued with her about taking her home, but she insisted he should stay, that Hiei would take care of her.

She woke up a couple hours later. Kurama was still at school, though he would be home soon, and Hiei sat in a chair next to her bed, his head lying on his arm on the bedside.

He looked oddly at peace while he slept. Faith's hand hovered over his head hesitantly before she lowered it into his surprisingly soft, black hair. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling to herself. He really missed her. Aya wouldn't believe it if she saw it. He'd have to prove it, and knowing him, that could take a while. Though with the current situation maybe he wouldn't dare to wait any longer.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, and a sword was at her throat. Faith had to struggle not to laugh, her smile wide.

"Great bedside manner, Hiei."

"Hn." He let go of her hand and sheathed his katana. He sat on the bed next to her. "Do you need anything?"

Faith's smile vanished, and she was left blinking rapidly up at him. "I'm sorry. I think I was hearing things. I thought I heard you say something nice. What did you say?"

He smirked, obviously humored by the fact he had caught her off-guard. "I asked if you needed anything?"

There was more silence before she answered, "No. I'm fine."

Kuma drew their attention away from each other with a meow. He jumped up on the bed, sinking slightly. The cat trotted up to Faith's face and rubbed his head along her jaw-line and chin.

Faith laughed slightly, reaching up to scratch the cat's cheeks and ears. "Hey, baby. What have you been up to?"

Kuma looked at her with wide green eyes and meowed again.

"Tormenting Kuwabara?" Faith confirmed, making Hiei chuckle. "Well, can't say that's a bad thing."

"Not a bad thing?" Hiei questioned. "I thought the two of you were friends."

"We are… in a weird kind of way. Last year we met up during school, we both skipped, and I ended up knocking him out." Faith laughed at the memory. "We fought over the stupidest thing."

Hiei smirked. "And what was that?"

"Whoever won the fight was tougher than Yusuke."

Hiei laughed, causing Faith's jaw to drop. He NEVER laughed. She doubted he ever had.

Faith's face turned thoughtful and slightly sad.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, his laugh dying.

She looked up at him, searching his eyes. "Will you forgive Aya?"

Hiei actually looked away from her gaze. He was just full of surprises today.

"You are worried about her, right?"

"I am," came his clipped reply.

"Well, it's a start," Faith stated, settling back in the pillows.

Hiei looked back down at her. Her eyes were closed, her head turned slightly toward him. Her breathing became slow and even. She was asleep.

Hiei's hand reached for her, and hesitated for a minute before moving her long black hair behind one ear, away from her face.

"I won't forgive her," he said with resolve. "Aya is the one who needs to forgive me for being such an idiot."

Hiei could swear one corner of Faith's mouth went up in a minute smile.

He smiled in return. He never thought he could act civilized to this person who liked to torment him.

"Kurama's lucky to have you," he whispered to Faith in her sleep.

"Yes, I am."

Hiei turned to find Kurama leaning against the doorframe.

"Sly fox."

"Sexy fox," Faith whispered in her sleep.

The two men looked at her and then back at each other, both stifling laughs.

Hiei left, leaving Kurama alone with Faith. Kurama sat down beside her. The only thing he wanted to do is lay next to her and watch her sleep, but he had to meet with Koenma in a few minutes. Kurama hadn't stayed at school after Hiei and Faith went home. He had been locating demons, trying to gather information on this Ronin character.

Aya was his friend and practically Faith's twin sister, if only in thought and not appearance. He wasn't about to let some demon do Kami knows what to her while he sat back waiting for Koenma's informants to find something. They were too slow. They didn't know Aya. They didn't care much if something happened to her, but he cared. Faith cared. Hiei cared. The rest of the Urameshi Team cared.

Faith stirred. Kurama emerged from his thoughts and looked down at his future mate. Her breathing had sped up, her hands clutching the sheets tightly.

"Faith," he called, leaning down to stroke her hair. "Faith, wake up. It's just a dream. Faith."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Faith could see Ronin through Ayame's eyes as he approached the bed she was chained to. They thrashed, trying to escape from the bonds that tied them to the bed. They knew it was useless. The warded metal cuffs continued to dig into their raw, bleeding wrists in their attempt to get away from the demon looming above them._

"_You know it is useless to continue to fight me, Pet," he spoke, crawling onto the bed to hover over them._

_Faith could feel his hands as they glided down Aya's body. Faith shuddered inside Aya's body, but not half as much as Aya did. _

_Aya was finding it harder and harder to fight off both her heat and Ronin. They spit in his face, which, thankfully, resulted in him drawing his hand away from their body to wipe off the offending liquid. Ronin looked back at them, his black eyes glittering with anger. He backhanded them. Pain erupted seconds later and spread from their cheek, down their neck, and enveloped their head. Seconds later the headache started, and they groaned._

_Aya wasn't the only one trying to keep her control. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faith!" Kurama exclaimed when some invisible force knocked her head to the side. A red mark spread across her right cheek.

She jerked awake, her breathing rapid and sharp. Kurama gathered her into his arms as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I could feel what he was doing to her!" she cried in his arms. "Kurama, she's giving up! She can't fight him AND her heat off anymore! We have to find her!" she sobbed.

He rocked her back and forth, whispering promises to her, and stroking her hair. She had told him once that Aya used to stroke and play with her hair when she was upset, and it had helped calm her down. He did now. Anything to calm her.

When she had quieted he noticed Hiei was back in the room and sitting next to them. How had he not noticed?

Kurama drew Faith back to look at her face. The red mark was quickly forming a purple bruise. It was obvious that it was going to turn even more colors before it faded away.

"Faith, did he hit Aya?"

She nodded, then stopped mid-movement as if it hurt. "Yes."

He took her chin lightly between his thumb and index finger, turning her head to the side to inspect the bruise. It was starting to swell. "Through her he also hit you."

He let go of her chin as her hand reached up to touch her cheek. She looked back at him. "How?"

"I don't know, but that was clearly not a dream. It was what was happening to her at the time."

Kurama drew her back into his arms as panic settled over her features. "Hiei, could you get a bag of ice."

Hiei nodded wordlessly and left, only to return a few seconds later. Faith sat back, and Kurama lightly applied the frozen bag to her face. She flinched at the cold, but slowly relaxed as it took away the pain in her face. She closed her eyes, letting out a trembling breath.

After a minute, when Faith was calm and some of the pain was gone, Kurama decided it was time he asked her what she had seen.

Faith pushed the panic that threatened to take over again back down. She could control herself better than this. "His hair was black with dark purple streaks, tipped white. It went down to his waist… I think." She frowned in thought, trying to get past what she had felt, what Aya had felt, and describe the demon from a fighter's perspective. "His eyes were pitch black. His body slim, lean, slightly muscular. The type that doesn't look like much, but in a fight shows how good he really is. His aura seemed, maybe… class B, but I think he's much stronger than that. I think he was shielding."

"What about the room?" Kurama prodded lightly, still holding the ice to her injured cheek.

"I… I don't know." Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, to look past Ronin and see something that might help them find Aya. "The bed we… she… was in took up most of the room. The door is solid wood, and warded. She kept looking at that door." Faith went silent, knowing why her best friend kept looking at the door. She was waiting for her to come rescue her.

"Faith, was there anything else? Anything?" Kurama asked, trying to get something else to go off of.

Her face turned thoughtful again. It looked as if it hurt to think. Her hand went to her head, as she tightly closed her eyes. "The room was dimly lit, but the light flickered. It must be a flame of some kind. There were no windows, no natural light. It was hard to see the walls through the deep shadows, but I think… maybe they were stone." The heel of her hand rubbed against her temple. Her headache was growing. "That's all," she sighed, halting her thought processes in an attempt to relieve the pressure building in her head.

Her hands laid passive in her lap, her shoulders hunched in exhaustion. She leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder, closing her eyes. "My head is killing me."

Hiei left Kurama alone to take care of Faith while he went to talk with Koenma. Kurama had told him telepathically what he had found out earlier so he could relay that information as well.

"You need to rest," Kurama said, as Faith swallowed the Extra Strength Tylenol with a swig of water.

She moved to shake her head, but remembered just in time that pain that would come from doing so. "I can't see her like that again, Kurama. I don't want to feel her giving up, letting him do what he wants with her. She couldn't feel me with her. If she got some comfort from me being there with her I wouldn't wake up until you guys found her, but she can't. I could hear her thoughts," she admitted, looking down at her hands in her lap. "She keeps wondering where I am, why I haven't rescued her yet. She keeps looking at that door, expecting me to walk through." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I couldn't bear to feel when she gives up on waiting for me."

He pulled her down to lie in his arms. "Then just lay here with me and rest. I'll keep you awake." He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "She won't give up on you, and we will never give up on her."


	8. Escape

Chapter 8: Escape

Ayame lay uncomfortably, unable to get any rest in the large bed she was chained to. Her mind raced with thoughts of her home and Faith. And of Hiei. Would he forgive her? What if Ronin managed to get past her defenses and take advantage of her heat? Would Hiei still find her worthy of mating with, violated and tossed aside as a used good? That of course wouldn't matter if he could not forgive her.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as they always were, with the door before her opening and Ronin entering. "Did you sleep well, Pet?"

She glared in response. He got on the bed one knee at a time. As he approached her, Ayame let out a futile growl, knowing it would do no good. Her body was already anticipating his touch as her mind detested the thought.

He touched her face and she fought the conflicting reactions her body and her mind wanted. She ended up having a combination. Her head turned, pressing her face more into his hand while her eyes showed the grimace she would have preferred. His lips touched hers and the dam that was her control broke under the pressure of her heat.

Faith continually fought her exhaustion with Kurama's help. The comfortable bed and Kurama's warm arms did nothing to assist, however. She could feel this pull in the back of her mind, trying to drag her back to Aya, and Ronin, and that room. The pull was winning and try as she might she knew she was going to lose. She was meant to share this with Aya, and if she had to endure this with her friend to rescue her then so be it.

As she gave in feelings and emotions swamped her. They were chaotic and she couldn't even separate one from the stream, at first that is. It took a few seconds, but one emotion dominated and ruled the rest. Heat, lust, need. It slammed into her so hard it awakened her own heat, which had been lying passively dormant due to her body's exhaustion.

Kurama tried desperately to wake her up, but in the end the one thing that woke her up was the one thing they feared. Her heat.

Faith's eyes snapped open, and slowly moved to capture Kurama's gaze. What Kurama saw behind those eyes he barely recognized as Faith. This heat was worse than before.

In a movement too quick for him to follow, Faith flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist, pressing against him. Kurama could not suppress the moan that escaped. Yes, he wanted her, but not like this.

Faith slowly leaned forward her mouth moving toward his. She stopped a hairsbreadth away and hovered there for a second before moving to his neck. Her tongue flicked over his pulse, tasting his skin and feeling the rhythm of his life force. She blew lightly against his now wet skin, causing him to shudder.

"Faith," he managed to breathe.

Her head shot up, a deep growl trickling from her throat. She kissed him then, full-on, and hard, forcefully parting his lips and delving into the warmth of his mouth. It held passion, but mostly lust and hunger, and she was trying to sate that hunger. The only problem was that the hunger refused to be sated.

Her hips grinded against his, rubbing back and forth against his erection, his body not complaining one bit about its treatment.

She suddenly stilled, and removed her mouth from his. Something was happening. Something was pushing the heat back, and whatever it was had to be worse than the loser of the battle.

Faith had stopped breathing, and her eyes were unfocused. Whatever she was seeing wasn't this room. She was backing away on all fours, off the bed and onto the floor, horror written on her face. The only thing Kurama moved was his head so he could follow her progress. When she disappeared over the end of the bed he sat up.

Suddenly she was screaming, long and loud, barely stopping to take in air so she could continue doing so. Kurama scrambled over the edge of the bed to find Faith lying on the floor, curled up into a ball and hands holding her head. Hiei appeared beside her as Kurama knelt beside her.

Hiei looked into Kurama's panic-stricken face, looking for answers. For once he saw confusion and a feeling of loss.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, only Faith's faint sobs were audible. Her whole body trembled, but they knew it wasn't from cold. Even so, Hiei grabbed a blanket and put it over her. Little good it did though. She didn't even notice.

Hiei looked back up at Kurama. "Koenma wants to see all of us," he said quietly.

Her mouth latched to his as his hand stroked her breast. Her back arched into his hand and she moaned. Ronin continued his attentions with his hands and moved his head to her core. He moved his lips and tongue expertly, licking, sucking and probing.

A cry escaped her mouth while her mind screamed for him to stop. But she was too far gone. He rose, his pants gone and his erection standing proudly.

_He better not put that in there! _came the thought and he did just that. He forced his way in and began moving, slowly at first, growing in speed. As he continued thrusting, his breathing became harder as did Ayame's. She felt the pressure growing in her abdomen, growing greater and greater.

As he stilled, spilling himself into her body, Ayame's shuddered as her body went over the edge.

"I have found our demon kidnapper," Koenma announced when everyone was assembled in his office.

For the most part the team stood together, the exception being Faith who sat in the corner to the left of the door, still huddling in the blanket Hiei had given her, pale white finger peeking out from where they held the blanket tightly closed. Her head lay pressed against her knees which were pulled up against her chest. Kurama sat beside her, not daring to touch her.

Back in her bedroom, when Kurama tried to help her up, she had thrown a fit when he touched her. Hiei had tried as well, but received an even worse reaction. Eventually, Faith had allowed Kurama to keep a grip on her arm so she wouldn't fall, but she had often tried to shy away from him.

"Where is he?" Hiei asked quickly.

Koenma lowered the big screen from the ceiling and displayed the map. It wasn't all that far from where Hiroyuki's dungeon had been.

"A coincidence that his place is so close to Hiroyuki's?" Yusuke posed the unasked question.

Faith lifted her head, eyes peeking up from behind her midnight black hair. "No," her voice came out hoarse and low from all the screaming she had done earlier. "He originally worked for Hiroyuki."

"And how do you know this?" Koenma questioned.

Her gaze moved to Koenma. What he saw scared him. And I mean truly, and wholly scared him. He saw emptiness in those eyes… and death. He knew if that death decided to strike there would be no remorse, no feeling. His death would just BE to her.

"Go," he croaked. He cleared his throat. "Just go."

They left through the summoned portal. Kurama tried once again to help her by putting his arm around her shoulders and to his relief she leaned into him as they walked though the swirling gate to the demon world… and Aya.

Faith, in kitsune form, performed a horizontal slash with her sword, effectively decapitating the demon before her. The others had finished with their respective opponents and watched her attack.

They stared as she slammed her sword loudly into its sheath and stalked toward the front door of the compound.

Yusuke gave a low whistle. "Watch out, guys. Demon PMS."

"No," said Kurama softly, staring after her. "It's a demon rampage, and it's about to get worse."

Kuwabara swallowed audibly. "Worse?" he croaked.

"Much worse."

Kurama followed after Faith, along with Hiei, the others hesitantly following.

"WHERE! IS! SHE!!!" Faith yelled, emphasizing each word by slamming the demon's head into the stone floor, using his shaggy brown hair as a handle.

She pulled his head back up at an uncomfortable angle. The demon managed to swallow before he answered in a strangled voice.

"Basement level… last door… on… your left."

Her other hand moved to grab his chin, while the other cradled the back of his head firmly. With one swift motion she wrenched his head to one side, the crack resonating in the hallway. She dropped his lifeless body, and stood, not bothering to wipe off the blood on her hand from the wounds slamming his head into the ground had caused.

Nobody said a word as they followed her to where the demon had said Aya would be. Nobody dared.

He removed himself from her, semen and blood following him. Ayame felt only sorrow, no elation came from her orgasm. _I'm through. They will never find me. They will never save me. I must simply be this for __the rest of __my life. _

"My, Pet, you are better than I'd thought you would be. Now, you just let that set and we'll see how you are later." He touched her cheek and she simply lay still, not bothering to move away from him. "I'll be back later to ensure we will have our first child in under a year. Until then, Pet."

He rose, replaced his pants, and left her once again in the semi-darkness.

A few hours later, after finally getting some sleep, the door opened again. She kept her face to the side, knowing Ronin had come back as he'd promised.

"Aya! Damn, why were we so slow to find you! I'll kill Koenma when we get out of here!" Faith's outraged voice awoke her from her thoughts. Her head snapped to the doorway and saw Faith in front, followed closely by Kurama and Hiei. In the background stood Yusuke and Kuwabara, carefully avoiding looking at her.

Tears streamed down Aya's face as she realized she was not imagining this. They were really here to save her! She made to rise and was stopped by the shackles. "Faith! Sister! Oh, Kami! Get me out of here!"

Kurama moved to the side of the bed, carefully avoiding the sight of her naked body. He pulled the rose from his hair and shaped it into a key, unlocking Ayame from her forced position. Hiei stared at her bloodied wrists and the blood and other things pooled between her legs. The only movement that gave away what he was feeling was the slight sideways movement of his head and the closing of his eyes.

Faith handed Ayame a pair of underwear, bra, large t-shirt, and a comfortable pair of sweatpants so she could clothe herself. Faith had to help her snap the bra closed and finish dress the rest of the way, her wrists were so painful after their continued suspension.

She had to be half-carried out of the dungeon and outside by Kurama.

Once outside, Ayame inhaled the sweet scent of the wind as it made her hair dance. She took great gulps of it, like one who had been drowning. A small thud caught everyone's attention. A jewel sat on the ground, sparkling beautifully. More fell in a steady stream as Ayame fell to her knees. Faith knelt beside her, placing her hand on her back.

Kuwabara stared stupidly at the jewels. He leaned over and whispered in Yusuke's ear. "I thought that was a trait held by the Koorime?"

Faith looked up and answered his question. "Her mother was Koorime. Her birth was something like Hiei's. Koorime mother, destined to solitude. Her parents loved each other enough that her mother gave up her family, friends, and her home. She refused to have to watch her friends throw Haru off the island as she'd seen Hiei's mother have to do."

"… So she's Koorime?"

"Partly. You can see it in her ice form. Her fire form and human form are more derived from her father, a fire demon of immense strength. In all essences, she should have grown up as a Koorime with Yukina, but her father's blood flowing through her veins prevented that."

Ayame turned on her toes and buried her face into Faith's shoulder. Hiei got a pained look and clenched his fists at his sides.

_You need to talk to her, Hiei. She needs all of us. She needs _you, Faith advised.

Hiei walked to Aya's side, kneeled as well, and put his hand under her chin. "Aya," he said. As she looked up another jewel fell to her lap. She fell into his arms and he held her to him, her body wracking with her silent sobs.

_What did he do to you?_

Ayame cringed at the thoughts. She simply whispered, "Everything."

Her reply brought Faith's 'vision' back to her. Her form flashed to that of another, a darker one, but faded back quickly, only Kurama seeing it.

A growl grew in Hiei's throat. "No, Hiei, leave it. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to go home."

_Faith… __are__ you able to check for pregnancy with your healing powers?_

_Possibly…__I can try…_

_Thanks. __Just get me home. I'm afraid Hiei's going to walk away from me again. I can't take all this__…__ at__…__ once._ She collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Faith sat beside Aya's unconscious form in her room. She had barred anyone from touching her without her expressed permission, which included only Kurama… barely. She had refused to let Spirit World doctors care for her. Aya wouldn't want anybody she didn't know and didn't trust touching her, especially when she was unconscious, wounded and vulnerable.

Faith had thought it best that Aya reside in her own room, feeling that her best friend would need a bed that was hers, things around her that were comforting and familiar, and nothing that would cause her to panic when she woke.

Faith was starting to assess the only thing she hadn't touched yet, Aya's bleeding, raw wrists when there was a knock on the door. Kurama's scent and presence reached out and comforted her. She breathed it in deep, needing something to soothe the overwhelming sadness within her.

Thankfully his scent didn't stir her heat. The anger from her rampage was still too close to her to allow that beast to surface.

Kurama entered, and stood over Faith as she took a long strip of white gauze out of a bowl of water mixed with medicines and gently wrapped it around Aya's wrists.

By the time Faith had finished tending to both wrists tears fell freely down her face.

Kurama's arms came around from behind her, lying just below her chin, hugging her to him.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear. "She's safe now. She's home. It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay," she said angrily through her tears. "Not until Ronin is dead. Until then she is not safe, not even with me beside her because he will still be in her mind, taunting her and touching her over and over again." She sobbed the last, turning in his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"Faith," he whispered, trying to get her attention. "Foxy," he tried again, pulling her back a little so she could look up at him through her tear-blurred eyes. "You will get him. I know you will." His hand brushed away some of the wetness on her cheeks. "And it will be sooner rather than later."

"And how do you know this?" she sniffled.

"Because I know you, and I love you. You are everything I have ever hoped for and more. You're tender and loving, especially when you are healing, and you can be violent and tough when anything threatens you or those you care for. Plus, I get to see a side of you no one but Aya sees. I get to comfort you when you cry. I get to take care of you, when you let me, and I get to hold you.

"You see? This is how I know you won't let Aya suffer with the thought that Ronin is out there, alive and well and plotting to get her back, because you will find him and you will kill him."

Faith stared at Kurama. The tears had stopped flowing, but her face was wet and her eyes red. She just stared up at this man, and felt overwhelmed by the love she felt for him. Her right hand fingers lightly ran along his jaw as she took in every detail of his face, of his body pressed comfortingly against hers.

Her gaze came to rest on his luscious mouth. What she needed he gave to her in that moment. He kissed her lightly, moving his lips slowly against hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it held love and a suppressed wild passion. It didn't ask anything of her, didn't take anything from her. Just said "I love you" in its simplest form.

When he pulled back he moved his mouth to her cheek, kissing and licking the tears away. She closed her eyes and savored the attention and feel of him. When he was done he held her to him, swaying them back and forth slightly, a form of rocking that made her feel safe and warm, loved and comforted.

Her only wish was that Hiei would forgive Aya, and she could feel as content as she felt right now.

Well… she had another wish, but that wish was guaranteed to come true, because there was no way in heaven or hell that Ronin would come away from their fight alive.


	9. The Awakening

Chapter 9: The Awakening

Hiei watched the door across the hall from his own open; Kurama entering Aya's room once again. Faith had barred all others from Ayame's presence. His heart grew heavy as he saw the damage to her slender wrists.

He thought back on times he'd seen her in action, the peak of her strength. Their fight when they'd first met and her practicing guard, killing an attacking demon with the flag she'd been spinning going through the demon's skull. These events and others flowed through his mind as he waited for her to awaken. When that happened, nothing would stop him from going to her.

He'd heard her voice her fears to Faith- that he would leave her again. Even now, when she was so in need of emotional support, she feared him leaving more than anything else. The truth ran through his head once more. _I still love her. I still want to make her mine... If she will take me._

Faith sat in a chair by Aya's bed, staring down at her sleeping friend. Kurama had gone to make both Faith and Aya something to eat, both needing food desperately. Aya probably hadn't eaten since she was kidnapped, and Faith had scarcely eaten since then either. The visions of Aya and the pain that came with it along with the thoughts of what else could be happening to her kept Faith's appetite nonexistent.

But Kurama had thoroughly insisted she eat a full meal now that Aya was back. It was one battle with him she knew she could not win.

A knock on the door shook her from her half-asleep state. By scent and aura she could tell it was Yusuke, but she was reluctant to let anyone near Aya. Eventually, her need of comfort from Yusuke won, and she allowed him in.

He shut the door silently behind him, not even a whisper of sound from the movement. She felt him standing behind her and to her right.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, not just to not disturb Aya, but also not to upset Faith, and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was a little scared to hear the answer.

"She's exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. She's dehydrated, and the wounds around her wrists where the shackles dug in are severe."

Yusuke noticed she hadn't said anything to the fact that she was raped, and tried to bring the topic up as gently as he could. "Do you… Can you… find out if she's…" he hesitated.

"If she's pregnant?" Faith finished for him in a whisper.

"Yeah." Yusuke shifted uncomfortably.

"I told Aya that I wasn't sure, that I could try, but I haven't yet. I can't seem to bring myself to do it. It's strange." Her brow furrowed. "I should want to know everything about Aya's condition, and I do know everything… everything but this."

"Have you thought about what Aya being pregnant would mean? Do you know what Aya would want to do?"

"She'd want to get rid of it."

"Do you agree with that?"

It was silent for a few minutes before she answered. "No. I don't. A child can't choose who its father is. Besides, just because its father was a vicious demon bastard doesn't mean the child will grow up to be like that. It will turn out the way we raise him. This is of course excluding possession, like what Kurama did."

"And that's why you can't bring yourself to do it. Because if you do try and you do find out she's pregnant then you'll feel somewhat responsible for the death of that child."

Faith turned her head slightly to look up at him. "When did you get so smart? Did some demon hit you in the right part of the brain, or what?"

He laughed lightly. "I don't know. I think being forced to go to school is making me smarter."

Faith snorted. "You're kidding, right? School fries brain cells."

"Then maybe I did get knocked around in a positive way."

"Interesting way of phrasing it."

Yusuke shrugged. Faith turned back to look at Aya's sleeping form. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and Yusuke kissing the top of her head. He straightened but his hands lingered.

"She's going to be fine. You on the other hand need to get some sleep. If you need someone to watch over her, you know, take over for you, just ask me, or Kurama. You know he'd do anything for you."

Faith reached up to lay a hand on one of his. "Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Any time." With one quick hug he left, leaving the two alone again.

After a minute Faith crawled onto the other side of the bed, and curled up next to Aya. It wasn't exactly what Yusuke had meant, but she wasn't going to leave Aya. Never again will someone take her sister away from her. Not when she could stop them.

Hiei lightly opened Ayame's mind to his. There was little resistance and he both sighed relief and worried at the simplicity. She truly needed them all. While Faith had a point in wanting her protected, Ayame needed all of her friends there to comfort her. Especially after what Ronin had done to her only hours before they had arrived. He didn't take note of the truth: that he still loved her. He knew it was true and had stopped fighting it at the sight of her locked up and in pain.

He watched Kurama enter the room, a tray of food in his hand. As the door opened, Hiei caught a glimpse of Faith sitting up on the bed as Ayame stirred to consciousness. His heart stopped as he took note of her injured wrists. As the door closed, the image remained burnt into his mind. Her wrists were wrapped well, but despite that, there was redness showing through, a reminder that the damage was still there and not disappearing in any hurry. Also, the bruises, one on each cheek, were still another reminder, the sickly yellow-green color obvious against her pale skin. She'd also lost weight, proof of her malnutrition.

_Ronin will pay for this,_ he thought. _He will die slowly and painfully for what he did to her._

Ayame stirred to the smell of the cheesy potatoes Kurama carried into the room. As she stretched she cringed at the cramps that followed. Being locked in the same position for a week was taking its toll on her.

A sad look crossed her face as she saw her bandaged wrists. There would be no eating without help until they were healed. More relying on others…yippy. She carefully held up her hand, gently aiming her spirit energy into her hand, creating a small fireball. At least she still had that. _Ronin will get what he deserves. I will make sure of it._

Kurama handed a plate to Faith and sat next to Aya, another in him hand. "Will you allow me to help you?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Well, you do, but I just thought that you would be alright with help until your wrists are better," he gently replied.

"I trust you. By the way…" she paused, the words hard to utter, "thank you for saving me. Make sure the others know that I'm glad to be home, will you?"

"After you eat. You need to build your strength to take him down. Also for your injuries."

He held up a forkful of the potatoes and she opened her mouth obediently. The plate disappeared slowly but surely. As she worked the last bite down her throat, she decided that she needed to talk to Hiei and that now was as good a time as ever.

"Faith, Kurama, thank you both for everything. But… could I have a moment with Hiei? I need to talk to him about… well, everything."

"You sure about that, Aya?" Faith questioned gently.

"Yes. I need to know how he feels now."

"Ok. I'll send him in to you." Faith rose, her hand in Kurama's, and they exited the room together.

Hiei entered the room and stood by the door. "I'm not going to bite you. Close the door and come sit here," Aya said gently.

He hesitated for a moment then closed the door quietly. He walked slowly, seemingly wary.

A flicker of doubt went through Aya's mind. What did he feel?

Hiei took in her state once again, the bruises and other injuries hurting him, the knowledge that he hadn't stopped them hurting him.

"Hiei," she started as he sat down only to be stopped by his finger lightly on her lips.

"Aya… do you love me?"

Fear entered her mind as she answered, "Yes."

A small smile crossed his lips. "Do you still want to be together?"

She swallowed slowly. "Yes."

His smile grew slightly.

"Is there a reason you are questioning me or are you just being a sadistic bastard?"

"I love you, Ayame. I wasn't sure how you felt after everything from when you returned. I want to be with you forever and never let you go through all that again."

She calmed slightly, but the hardest part was still coming. "What if I'm pregnant? I can't let a child take the brunt of it. I can't just kill it."

"Then we'll keep it. We'll act as though nothing ever happened like that and it'll be fine. Aya, I'll do anything to be with you." He reached out and caressed her cheek carefully, not wishing to give her greater pain.

She turned her head into his hand, kissing his palm and thumb. "I've needed to hear those words for so long." A shadow crossed her mind. "Am I a bad person for hoping I'm not pregnant?"

"Not at all." He leaned forward slowly, kissing her softly, a soft press of lips.

She sighed softly at the contact, enjoying the tenderness he had with her. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. He leaned forward more, leaning over her. A moment passed like this before Aya's breathing became sharp.

"No! Get off me!" she screamed, her mind returning to Ronin's captivity. Hiei jumped back slightly then caught her arms, trying to calm her.

Faith and Kurama burst through the door, the handle leaving a small hole in the wall. "Get off her!" Faith said harshly, grabbing the back of Hiei's shirt and pulling him back, breaking his hold on Ayame. Turning him around, she delivered a swift right hook to his jaw.

"Aya! Aya! I'm here, Aya! Calm down! You're safe," Faith murmured the last as she sat down beside her, hoping to calm her.

Ayame's eyes opened, surveyed the room and her surroundings, her breathing slowing.

Once Faith was certain Aya was alright she turned to glare at Hiei. "Leave right now, or so help me I'll break something this time."

When Hiei had left Aya found her voice. "It wasn't his fault," she said quietly.

"How's that?" Faith asked, skeptical.

"He just leaned over me and I flashed back to Ronin. I panicked," she admitted shamefully, looking away from Kurama and Faith's gaze.

Faith looked up at Kurama, her expression asking him what she should do. He motioned toward Aya, telling her to talk to her, to help her figure out had to cure this fear of being under someone.

_Under someone,_ Faith thought curiously.

"Aya," she implored her friend to look back at her. "Would you be willing to try something?"

Aya's face turned cautious. "What were you planning on?"

"To start I want to see if it's just men you have problems and not women too."

Ayame thought about it. Faith was her best friend and she trusted her. She nodded in approval.

Faith crawled onto the bed next to Aya and leaned over her, but not too closely. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Faith then moved to straddle Ayame's hips. "Now?"

"I'm fine."

Faith leaned down closer and whispered into her friend's ear, "Now?"

"Fine," she whispered, nervous about Faith's next move.

Faith took a deep breath before she continued. She remained where she was and brought a hand up to lay on Aya's stomach.

Knowing the question, Aya replied the same as the last time.

Faith moved her head to look into Aya's eyes, her mouth not even an inch away from Aya's. Faith then lowered her lower body onto Aya's.

"I'm fine," Aya whispered.

"Do you think I need to go any further?"

"No idea."

"I would think so," Kurama voiced.

Both Faith and Aya turned their heads to look at him, both raising an eyebrow.

He suddenly realized what they thought. "No, not because I want you to or anything, not that I mind… well, I do mind… kind of…"

"Get to the point," Faith interrupted.

"You should be absolutely sure that it is just men and not women, so we know how to help her. This is all pretty mild compared to the cause of her fear. Just go as far as Hiei did."

Faith and Aya turned back to each other.

"How far did Hiei go?" Faith asked.

"Make out session," Aya said plainly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Faith asked, just to be sure.

"Are you?"

It was silent for a moment. "You're right. Don't think, just do."

They were still for a few minutes just staring at each other before Faith slowly leaned in and kissed her. Just a light peck and then she withdrew. Seeing that Aya was okay, Faith moved in again. She started slow, moving her hand to slide gently down Aya's arm. Faith didn't go further, waiting for Aya to decide when she wanted to step it up.

Seconds later Aya's tongue slid across Faith's bottom lip, asking permission. Faith hesitantly opened her mouth, granting her permission to enter. Their tongues danced expertly for a minute before Faith broke off, breathing deeply.

"You didn't panic."

"Nope."

"So, it's only men," Faith sighed, turning to Kurama.

Kurama only stared at them, his mouth slightly agape.

"And here I was thinking I had found a man who was actually above such petty fantasies. Should have known better. There's no such thing."

Kurama quickly shut his mouth and averted his gaze, his hands nervously adjusting the hem of his shirt, which did not need adjusting.

_Sayuri? You back yet?_ Faith asked telepathically.

_Yeah, I just got here half an hour ago. What's up?_

_I need you in Aya's room._

_Be right there._

Faith removed herself from above Aya and stood beside Kurama.

Sayuri chose that moment to walk in the door. "Yusuke filled me in on what's happened since I've been gone. So again I ask, what's up?"

"Could you watch over Aya for a while?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, confusion as to why Faith was giving up her post written all over her face.

"I just need a break. No offense, Aya. Don't let anybody in except me or Yukina."

"Yes, ma'am."

Faith turned to Aya, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Aya nodded. "Thanks, Foxy."

Faith smiled and then led Kurama to her room.

After shutting the door, and locking it, she moved around Kurama, lightly the candles by her bed, on the tables, and on the dresser. She then turned to Kurama who stared at her in the darkness, the curtains holding back most of the light. He hadn't moved from the spot he stopped at when he walked in.

"So, you wanted to do this now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said huskily, eyes turning a dark forest green with lust.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"


	10. Kitsune Love

Faith: Hi… yeah… sorry it took so long to write this… my fault *raises hand*. Anyway, this whole chapter is a sex scene. If you're not interested in reading it you can wait until the next chapter and you won't miss a thing… as long as you know this: Kurama and Faith have sex… and it was good… *drools*. Anyway, read on! (or not…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Kitsune Love

Kurama pushed Faith up against the wall with his body, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. His mouth unerringly found hers, pulling her into a hot, passionate kiss. He devoured her as only he could, and he was all she wanted.

His hard, muscled body pressed against hers allowed her to feel his thick erection, letting her know how much he was craving her. If anything that knowledge pushed her desire even higher.

Kurama released her mouth only to attack her jaw and neck with an expert mouth that had a thousand years of experience in pleasuring his lover. That thought alone caused a low groan to escape from her mouth as her body sank into his. The only thing keeping her standing now was his hands and body pressing her to the wall.

"Kurama," she gasped, pleading, begging for more.

In response he quickly changed her position, leaving her with her cheek pressed against the wall. Faith blinked, having to think about what just happened; he moved so fast. She felt his breath on her ear before he spoke.

"I've had a thousand years of experience in pleasure. Trust me when I say you can beg all you want, I even encourage it, but I'm not going to go any faster. When I'm done, you'll never want to leave my bed."

"My bed," she whispered, distantly remembering that they were in her room.

He pushed her hair away from her neck, and before she realized what he was going to do, he roughly bit the back of her neck, following up with some trick with his tongue that made her cry out and nearly buck his body off of hers.

In his head he laughed. _She made that sound again._

"Just a little tip, don't correct me when I have complete control of your body. You may die from the pleasure," he whispered, his voice deep and sexy.

She nodded slightly, panting.

He pulled her away from the wall, keeping her back pressed against his front, one hand on her stomach, his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. He lulled her into a rocking motion, her head leaning against his muscled arm, eyes closed. It was almost some kind of hypnotic dance that drew her away from the cruel, harsh world to a world where only their bodies and their love existed. She wished she could stay there forever.

"Kurama," she whispered.

"Hmm."

"I… I've never done this before," she said uncertainly.

Kurama stopped their dance. "I know."

He could sense her excitement, her arousal, but also her fear and a bedroom shyness he hadn't expected.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered into her ear, before nuzzling her neck, burying his face there. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate to nod.

"Then I will love you as you deserve to be loved. You're safe with me."

His words brought tears to her eyes, and a sob escaped.

He turned her around in her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked before slowly licking the tears from her face.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…"

"Just what?" he asked between licks.

"Ever since my parents and brother died my life hasn't exactly been a happy one. Far from it, actually. The closest thing to family and friend I had was Aya. Now, Yusuke's turned into a brother. Aya is still my best friend and sister, and I have friends in the rest of the team. Then there's you. You fill me with such happiness that my heart breaks and makes me cry. A part of me thinks I don't deserve you, or this."

His pulled away from her tears and locked her gaze with his, cradling her face in his hands. "Don't ever tell yourself you don't deserve happiness. You deserve it more than most people who already have it. And, not to be selfish, but what about me? **I** want you. **Me**. Love can be overwhelming, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to question it. Embrace it. Embrace me."

She held his gaze for a second longer before wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek against his well-sculpted chest. His strong arms held her to him and he resumed the swaying movement, rocking her gently.

Moments passed like this, where Faith listened to the beat of his heart, the heart that beat for her, that loved her.

She gently pulled back, letting Kurama's arms slide to her waist as he stopped his soothing movement. She stared pointedly at his chest, unable to meet his eyes as her hands reached up between them to the first button of his long-sleeved, white dress shirt. Slowly, she eased the button out of the hole and moved to the next, repeating the process.

She eventually reached the end and his shirt hung open, revealing a long line of slightly tanned flesh. Her hands moved the edges of the fabric apart so she could splay her hands on his tight abs.

It was then she forced herself to look up and meet his gaze. There was a slight, reassuring smile on his face.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, luxuriously. It was the complete opposite of the one that had pinned her to the wall. This was more of a slow worship of her mouth, and devouring in its own way.

Her hands followed his arms up to his shoulders and grabbed the fabric, sliding it down his arms. The muscles of his upper body bunched and flexed as he moved his arms backwards, away from his body, allowing the garment to slide off.

His hands returned to her waist, and gently tugged her back toward the bed. As the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress he lowered himself down onto the bed, giving her easier access to his mouth, which had remained lovingly against hers the whole time.

He then lay back, letting go of her, his mouth leaving hers. He was going to make her come to him, he decided as he scooted up to the center of the big bed. He wanted to make sure that she was ready, that this was what she wanted.

She stared at him, her gaze moving from his eyes and down his body, trying to imagine him without the pants. She took a deep breath before following him onto the bed. On hands and knees she crawled to, and over, him. She straddled him much like she had in the tent last year, her face hovering over his, her body not touching his in the slightest.

His left hand grabbed her right one, finding it tense. He gently started to massage her hand until it relaxed. He kept her gaze locked with his as he placed her hand on his chest, directly over the sternum. Slowly he guided her hand down his chest and over his stomach, making sure only her hand was touching him and his was only guiding her. He heard her heart speed up and her breathing become heavier in anticipation of where he was leading her.

His hand then continued hers over the edge of his pants and lightly over the bulge in his jeans. His breath hitched unexpectedly at her touch, even with the thick fabric separating his skin from hers. He turned her hand so that she cupped his generous size through his pants.

His hand left hers, leaving her to decide where to take them next. She hesitated a moment before doing what she had wanted to do since she took off his shirt. She slowly lowered her head, eyes keeping contact with his. Her gaze moved to his stomach as her lips touched it. His eyes fluttered and then closed as he lay his head back on the bed, hands resting lightly just above her knees.

Her mouth then moved, kissing him sensuously at the same time her thumb lightly rubbed his erection. A gasp escaped from him, urging her on as she kissed her way slowly up to his chest.

"Never in all my years of sleeping with both women and men has their touch caused me to react as much as yours does."

When he said men she growled low in her throat.

He laughed then, a low sexy sound that had her melting. "Like that thought, do you?"

She brought her burning gaze up to his and nodded.

He did that sexy little laugh again, before flipping her over and grinding his hips against hers. It was so unexpected and quick that she yelped and then cried out at the sensation. It was getting too hot for clothes and she could see the same knowledge reflected in his eyes.

His hands found the hem of her black tank top, and pulled it over her head, revealing her pale skin and black lace bra. He tossed the top to the side, moving to run his hands down her arms, lightly over her breasts, and down to her stomach, where he unbuttoned her jeans.

Her breath hitched slightly at the sight and feel of his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, a place no man had ever touched. He leaned forward to kiss her flat, muscled stomach as he slowly pulled down the zipper on the jeans.

His mouth moved slowly, sensuously, along her pale skin, making her close her eyes at the unfamiliar, yet pleasurable sensation. She then felt the jerk on her jeans and she raised her body slightly, allowing him to remove them. They joined her tank top somewhere in the black void surrounding her bed.

He then moved to stand beside the bed, and looked down at her with eyes that had gone an even darker green, bordering on black. She watched as his hands moved to the button of his own jeans and undid them. She could see his erection growing, even through the jeans, as he pleasured in her eyes watching him.

She was finding it hard to breathe as she watched his thumbs slip into the waist and slowly push the restraining fabric down his hips and to the floor. Apparently the boxers had gone with them (or he wasn't wearing any) for she was now staring at the hard length of him.

She moved to stand on her knees, unsure of what to do. Seeing the curiosity and hesitation in her eyes, he climbed back onto the bed and lay on his back before her.

She felt him enter her mind, using a form of communication she had never thought could be so intimate. _It's alright, little one. Take your time. Explore me to your heart's content._

She nudged lightly at his legs and he opened them wider so that she could settle between them. Her eyes moved from his manhood to his dark eyes.

She hesitated before speaking, looking to the side in shame. _I don't… know what to do._

_Part of the trick is not to think about what you do, but to feel it. It will come naturally once you do. Do not be ashamed if you are a little unsure. It will pass. _Still feeling her uneasiness he lifted his hand. _Take my hand, little one. I will guide you._

She gently put her hand into his and he grasped it with reassuring fingers.

_Relax, little one._

He guided her hand to his shaft and gently wrapped her fingers around it. He let out a little sigh at the feeling of her soft skin against his most sensitive part.

In her mind he felt the curiosity grow and the uneasiness fade away. He withdrew his hand, allowing her to take over. She moved to lie down between his legs, her hand still grasping his hard length. She studied him for a moment. He was bigger than she had thought and the thought of all of him inside her caused her to shiver uncontrollably and liquid to rush between her legs. Her core throbbed with heat and desire as she stared at him in her hand. She moved her hand up and brushed fingertips over the head.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, felt her. He had spoken truthfully when he had said his body hadn't reacted this way with anyone else. It was as if she had brought his body to life with heat and made his skin almost unbearably sensitive. He felt the need to rip off her underwear and put his body flush against hers, to feel her skin against his. He quickly pushed that thought away. She was still a little nervous and he didn't want to scare her. She needed to take things slowly, to get familiar with the idea.

Her velvet tongue running up the length of him shook him out of his thoughts bringing a gasp to his lips.

She smiled up at him, reveling in the fact that she had effectively chased all thoughts from his calm, collected mind. She watched as he shuddered, knowing she had been the one to bring that look of pleasure to his face.

Once the sensation had passed he growled, unable to contain himself any longer. He needed her beneath him.

Too fast for her to follow, she once again found herself below him. His tongue and teeth were doing unbelievable things to her neck, causing her to writhe under him, and cry out in pleasure.

"I love how sensitive your neck is," he whispered huskily. "I love watching you writhe under me. I want you to come apart for me."

She felt her body clench in response to his words.

"I want you naked beneath me," he said as his hands moved behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. It disappeared with the other clothes and left her chest bare to his lustful gaze.

He had remained a shadow in her mind and knew she feared his rejection of her. He brought his mouth hungrily to hers, driving away those thoughts. Worshiping her with his mouth, he quickly discarded her panties and flung them into the darkness, leaving them both completely naked.

His hands massaged her sides as he moved to view her entire length. He watched the candlelight dance and flicker across her body, creating inviting shadows. The light danced wickedly across her full breasts, then down across her flat stomach, and finally to the small nest of black curls between her legs.

He felt the fear begin to build in her mind again. He moved to lay his body flush against hers, taking pleasure in the feel of her bare skin against his.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips, only a hairsbreadth away from kissing her.

He radiated longing, happiness, and, above all, love so overwhelmingly in her mind that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

His worshiping kiss was her answer, his hands tunneling in her unbound hair. He moved his knee between her legs, forcing them apart. He placed kisses on her neck and shoulders as he moved down her body. Her breath hitched, her body shifting slightly toward him as he kissed the valley between her breasts, his left cheek brushing against her.

His kisses moved sideways, small, faint licks following. His tongue glided around her nipple, teasing.

He positioned himself between her legs as his mouth closed over the taunt peek. She cried out, her body arching toward his. White-hot electricity moved throughout her body as she felt his teeth graze. It moved down her torso to collect and stoke her hot core.

He moved to her other breast giving it the same attention.

Her breath quickened in anticipation as he moved over her hard, muscular stomach, moving lower, kisses and licks marking his path. She watched him move, slowly, graceful. His face disappeared between her legs and seconds passed before she felt his tongue taste her - a faint touch that sent her body into spasms, pleasure coursing through her entire body. When he continued it felt as if her body was going to rip apart from the pleasure. She wasn't sure if she could contain it. He laughed as his last attention brought her off the bed, crying out for him, whether to stop or continue she wasn't sure.

She could feel the presure building, it felt like something inside her was about to explode.

_Do you tust me?_

_Yes_, she gasped.

_Are you ready?_

An impatiant growl was his answer.

His tongue stroked just the right spot that sent her over the edge. Her back arched as she cried out his name and gasped in pleasure.

At the moment she climaxed, he quickly changed positions so that he was kneeling over her and quickly, and completely, filled her with his heavy erection, breaking through the thin barrier.

He froze, allowing her body to adjust to his intrusion and size, before slowly pulling back and pushing back in. She groaned, her back arching slightly. He moved again, the motion of his hips slightly faster. His body hovered over hers, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly, with a devouring need. Their breathing sped up as his hips picked up the pace. She cried out at the feel, her panting breath and cute little noises so welcome next to his ear as she pulled him into hher embrace and met his thrusts.

She felt a pressure building to the point she wondered if she would survived when it let up. His skin felt so good moving against hers, and his body moving inside hers… it was exquisite and the most passionately intimate thing she could think existed. Her thoughts scattered as the pleasue reached its peak.

The came together, both crying out in ecstacy and love. He collapsed on top of her, still inside her. The rode out the waves of pleasure together.

When he could move, Kurama turned onto his back, pulling Faaith so that she lay halfway on his chest, head pillowed on his shoulder, his arm around her. She managed to pull her arm up and lay it across his stomach and similarly flung her leg over his right. She sighed in contentment and exhaustion as he pulled the thin blankets over them.

The wind had picked up outside and sometime during their lovemaking had moved through the open windows and managed to blow out the candles. The moon barely shed light into the room. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"Faith?" he ventured softly.

"Hmm…"

He could swear she was purring. "I love you."

"Love ya too," she murmered, her words slightly slurred.

A few more moments passed as she slowly recovered some thought. "You called me 'little one'."

He chuckled softly. "That's because in my bed you are my little one."

"My bed," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Understanding

AN (From Aya) : First, sorry it took so long to get that last chapter up. That was a totally Faith thing. I couldn't write that because… well… it didn't involve me! Also, sorry it took so long to get this one up. We've been really busy with college and getting ready for a huge move together… And my computer hard drive completely screwing up… We'll try to pick up the pace, but be aware that it may take some time. Also, if we were going to give up writing this baby, we'd definitely let you all know! Promise! We'd probably throw together a quick ending too, just because we're not that mean. Ok, I've talked enough. Read on and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Understanding

Faith woke up to sunlight streaming in from her open windows.

_Damn… I'm a demon who controls the element of light, yet I hate it… someone has a sick sense of humor._

She buried her face into the warm chest next to her.

Chest?!

She inhaled the scent. Kurama. She smiled at the memories and sensations that flooded her. Like a cat, she stretched in his arms, causing him to chuckle.

He was awake. Had been, and was watching her.

When she was done, she sat up, covering her chest with the blanket as she went. Leaning on one hand, she smiled down at him.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"I don't know about the good part. The sun is up and shining brightly."

"And yet you control the element of light," he stated, slightly amused.

She grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing."

He pulled his upper body off the bed so his mouth could meet hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle until Faith pulled back slightly, smiling, gaze unmoving from his perfect mouth.

"As much as I would like to sit here and kiss you, it's going to lead to something that I want to spend all day doing." She paused, her voice turning slightly solemn. "I need to see to Aya. I still need to see if she's… pregnant."

He propped himself up on one arm and used his other to caress her hair. Her head leaned into his touch and he cradled it.

"It's going to be alright."

She smiled. "The way you say that makes me believe it."

He smiled. "Good."

He pulled away then, before they got caught up in the moment.

He pushed the blankets aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're not really modest, are you?" Faith asked suspiciously.

He grinned over his shoulder. "No."

"So were you just being the gentleman for my sake?"

"Yes."

"Figures." She dropped the sheet, crawling across the bed, and walked over to the dresser. She could feel his heated gaze the whole time.

She picked up her brush and went back to the bed, smirking as his gaze followed every move she made.

She knelt behind him. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." He turned to gaze at the wall in front of him.

She gently, with sure fingers, removed the rose from his long hair and set it on his pillow.

Oddly enough, it comforted her as she gently pulled the brush through his hair. She could feel the waves of contentment radiate off of her fox.

_Her fox_. She smiled at that.

She finished, leaving his hair silky soft. Dividing it into three parts, she braided it. When she was done it laid in a long line down his back, stopping about midway.

She ran her hands down his arms, placing a kiss on his right shoulder. She hugged him from behind.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"My pleasure."

The moment was the interrupted by Ayame yelling at Sayuri in the room next door. They dressed hurriedly and went through the bathroom that joined the two rooms. They stopped in the doorway to Aya's room as her voice got louder, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Sayuri, dammit! Let him in!"

"You know I can't, Aya. I'm sorry."

"Sayuri, you'd better thank your lucky stars my injuries limit my abilities."

"You wouldn't really hurt me, Aya."

"How can you be sure? I was gone for almost a year. Add to that the fact that I was kidnapped, beaten and raped for two weeks. Not to mention that Ronin's cronies were climbing all over me and groping me every chance they got. Don't think that doesn't change someone. It changed me. It's still changing me." The words were forced through clenched teeth.

As the tears began welling in her eyes, she saw Faith approach from the shadows in the bathroom. At the same time, Hiei approached from the door from the hall.

Faith noticed him before he did her and that was probably the only reason she was able to pin him to the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" came her low growl.

_I was worried about her_, Hiei told her telepathically, not wanting the others to hear.

Her grip on him loosened a bit.

_You really do love her._ Faith could feel his emotions faintly following the connection he had established with her. That and the tone he used told her this.

She sighed. _I don't know if I can trust another guy alone with her without me by her side. I don't think I can handle it._ She was close to tears and she knew it.

It was then Aya's voice yelling at her to put him down came through, along with Kurama trying to get her to do the same, though more gently. Sayuri stood silently beside Aya's bed with the newest addition to the party, Yusuke, standing slightly in front of Sayuri.

Faith moved back from Hiei, allowing him to land lightly with his feet on the floor. The ease at which she did this along with the lack of argument and further abuse on Hiei caused the room to be silent.

Faith looked at Hiei at the same time he looked over at her. Through the look they shared their worry, concern, and love for Ayame along with a new understanding of each other and new level of friendship.

_I'm trusting you. _Faith said solemnly.

Hiei nodded in response and went to Ayame's side. Kurama then moved to hug Faith from behind. She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace.

"Now you'll let me have my way? What the fuck is with that, Faith?!" Ayame asked.

"We came to an understanding," she said softly.

"Understanding?" Ayame questioned, calming a bit.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I'll be back in an hour." Pulling Kurama by the hand, they left through the bathroom.

Sayuri looked at Yusuke, seemingly asking what they should do. He shrugged his shoulders, then tilted his head toward the door. He took her hand in his and led her from the room.

Ayame watched the two leave hand in hand, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Damn… We missed a lot of stuff, didn't we?" she asked, looking into Hiei's eyes.

"Yeah, you both did… but not as much as Kurama and I missed the two of you…"

She smiled softly, looking into his longing, loving eyes. "I ached for you every day and night. My soul cried out every moment to be where I belong."

"And where is that?"

She sat up, placing her hand on the back of his head. "Here. Forever and always with you." She kissed him then, enjoying the feel of him so near. The kiss was simple, no demands, simply a soft sharing of love.

"Aya… I've wanted to tell you since you got back… I love you. I have the whole time. I tried to stop but-"

"Don't. I love you too. I want to spend my life with you… but this scare…" She reached her hand over the blankets, resting it on her stomach. "This possibility scares me. I refuse to make a child pay with his life for the kind of father he has… And I don't want to put you through that…"

"I'll be by your side no matter what. If Ronan… If he… We'll take it one step at a time. And I'll be there every step of the way. We'll raise any child you have as our own."

Tears welled in her eyes at his words. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you so much, Hiei. Is it sad that I hope I'm not… you know?"

"Not at all."

A yawn escaped her mouth, her eyelids fluttering. "Why don't I let you sleep? You seem tired," he offered.

"No. Please? Don't go. At least lay with me while I do… I've missed you…"

"Ok. But if Faith gets mad, you have to get her off my case."

She laughed slightly, scooting over in the bed. "No problem with that."

Hiei lay down next to her, laying on his side to face her as she drifted off to sleep, curling into a small ball and clinging to his arm. He couldn't control the smile that crossed his face then. He simply laid there, watching her rest peacefully, enjoying just being near her again.


	12. AN: Sad Tidings

I'm sorry to be the bearer of sad tidings, but my co-writer and I are no longer together due to some personal issues. I am very sorry to those of you that have stayed with us this long as well as to the new readers. Unfortunately, I will not be continuing the story without her, as it would not feel right to do so. Therefore, I have the intent on re-writing the whole thing. Now, whether or not it will reflect this series or take on a life of its own, I do not yet know as I have only written half of the first chapter.

Anyways, my new pen name is MySlyFox. As of now I have yet to post anything but hopefully that will change soon. I also hope to be more regular and frequent on my updates as I know many of you have been left waiting some time for the next chapter. We will see how that goes between working nights and working on my original stories. If you choose not to stay with me I understand and thank you for traveling this road with us thus far.

See you soon or farewell,

Faith Alana Kitamura

Side note: If any of you wish for a very brief summary of the rest of Moonlight's Passion message me and I will try to post something soon.


End file.
